


close your eyes

by FirebreathingReader



Series: a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebreathingReader/pseuds/FirebreathingReader
Summary: When a group of demons captures Dean and Cas, surrounding them, Cas has no way to save Dean from getting killed, other than by showing his true angel form. Any human would be blinded, most likely even killed in the presence of Cas’s true being, but Dean can see it all.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133996
Kudos: 59





	close your eyes

_**d e a n** _

The demon is holding Dean down, his hands closing around his throat, stopping air from reaching his lungs. He can hear Cas screaming his name somewhere to his left in the abandoned warehouse bathed in darkness. Dean can’t see anything, yet his eyes instinctively search for Cas in the dark, but he’s nowhere to be seen.The lack of oxygen is slowly weakening Dean, his vision turning cloudy.

Then the room explodes in bright blinding light.

The demon that was standing over him catches on fire and quickly disappear in the blink of an eye, leaving only a small pile of black ash at his feet. The four demons holding Cas back, and the other five that had been standing around them watching, catch on fire a moment later. Disintegrating in the bright light right in front of him.

Gasping for air, Dean takes a few moments before he has the strength to stand on his two feet again. Raising himself from the floor, his eyes search out the source of the light.

Cas had once said Dean wouldn’t be able to see his true form, nor hear his true voice, but this time he does.

He can hear Cas loud and clear.

He can see Cas perfectly.

All of him.

_Dean! You have to look away. Close your eyes._

_I can’t control it. I don’t want to hurt you._

_You have to look away, Dean! Before it kills you._

_Please, Dean. Close your eyes. I can’t lose you._

Dean can hear every word, but he’s too distracted by the sight of his true angel form and although no human should be able to see him, Dean does.

The demons are long gone, destroyed by the heavenly light. So Dean takes a step towards his angel. Cas reacts with fear, pulling further away from Dean in fear of hurting him. But Dean reaches out a hand and moves closer with careful steps, eyes wide.

As he moves towards the light, Dean can hear Cas’s voice all around him.

_Dean, please! I need you to turn away from me. I can’t return to my human form yet. The grace is too strong. You need to leave before I hurt you._

_Close your eyes._

But... Dean can’t look away. He can’t turn away. He knows what happens with humans who lay their eyes on a true angel form, but he’s still standing. His feelings are telling him he is safe, that Cas won’t hurt him. Cas might think he can, but Dean knows it won’t happen.

Dean has seen all of him. Loved all of him.

Dean has seen and felt his grace. Loved his grace.

Dean has felt his soul. Loved his soul.

And now...

He gets to see and feel his true self. His form.

The true shape of the soul he loves.

Moving towards the light he feels a calm settle over him that he has never felt before. The light moves around him, settling around him. The bright light is tied with feelings of peace and love. Feelings surrounding him in the form of invisible threads and strings of light.

But... there’s also seem to be a thread of fear present. So he takes hold of it, gathers it in his hands, and follows it deeper into the light. As he touches the fear, follows the thread, he can feel it slowly turning from fear to love.

Holding the fear in his hands, the places he touches is turned to love.

All the threads lead to the same center, and as he reaches _him,_ every feeling, every particle of air around him, all the threads, it all transform into one single emotion, as Dean lays eyes on Cas’s true form for the first time.

He knows it’s his angel because he can feel his grace. He knows it’s his angel because he can see his soul.

Stunned by the beauty of him, Dean stands frozen in front of the cosmic being. His hands falling to his sides as the thread he was holding on to escape his grip.

Just to wrap itself around Dean's body.

He can feel it all around him, wrapping itself around him, tight against his skin. So he stands there in the embrace of Cas’s love as he searches the being in front of him with his eyes. Searching. When he finds what he’s looking for, Dean smiles as his eyes lock with the two bright blue eyes hidden somewhere in the light of the being.

“You’re beautiful.”

The thread around him shudders, but it tightens his hold on him. Mesmerized Dean reaching out his hand, searching for another string to hold on to. He doesn’t know what he's doing or what he's looking for, but when his fingers find what they are drawn to, they carefully take hold of the almost invisible string.

His

soul.

_Dean._ His name is only a whisper, but it’s all around him, the angel's voice present in every speck of light around him.

His

soul.

His fingers dance around it, gently caressing the string of light that now becomes more bright as each moment passes. Dean searches out the pair of blue eyes again, still frozen in the place where he first found them. As the light reaches its brightest, Dean takes a careful hold of the strings of Cas’s soul, and tugging it towards him he gently embraces it, pulling it close against his chest.

And then everything goes dark again.

Dean is left with a feeling of emptiness when the strings disappear.

Back in the dark of the empty warehouse, the light is gone.

The feeling wrapped around him no longer present.

The strings of light between his fingers extinguished.

But.

Raising his eyes from where they were just studying his hands, his mouth falls slightly open as he meets two blue eyes. Glassy from the tears that are forming.

Cas.

Carefully taking a step towards Dean, Cas’s knees gives out under him, not able to carry the weight of his body. Dean runs forward and has gathered the angel in his arm before he hit the floor. Gently lowering them the rest of the way to the ground, Dean wraps his arms tighter around Cas, pulling him close to support him.

“Dean...” Cas’s voice is weak as he rests his head against Dean's shoulder, his forehead fitting perfectly against the crook of Dean's neck.

“Hey, Cas.” He smiles as Cas opens his eyes again and strongly grips Dean’s arm. Resting his palm against his arm, where, once upon a time, the same hand had left a burning scar.

“I’m sorry... I couldn’t...”

“No. No, don’t apologize.”

“I could’ve killed you.”

“But you didn’t. You saved me. In more ways than one.”

“I never thought you would be able to see that, least of all survive it. You should’ve turned away, Dean.”

“I’m glad I didn’t. If I did I would’ve never gotten to witness the most beautiful being in the entire universe.”

“You think...”

“I’ve never seen anything like that. Anything that beautiful. You’re beautiful, Castiel. I love you.” Seeing the tears escaping his eyes, Dean leans closer, brushing his lips gently against Cas’s. Smiling, Cas chases his lips in a sweet kiss, his hand gripping Dean tighter.

“I love you.” The words will never stop Dean's heart from skipping a beat. These three words. The only words he’s ever wanted to hear. The only words he ever wants to hear for the rest of their lives.

“Come on, angel. Let’s go. You look like you need some rest. There’s a motel five minutes from here.”

Laying close together in the dark of their room, they fall into a sweet and peaceful sleep. Falling asleep in each other’s arms, night after night. Waking in each other’s tight embrace, day after day.

Dean has never been this happy. Felt this loved.

He’s never loved someone this intensely, and he will never love another soul like the way he loves his angel, his love reserved only for him. The angel.

His beautiful angel.

The light of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!<3


End file.
